Can I Tell You A Secret?
by youdontneedtoknowmyname13
Summary: Liz and Avan were heading to the beach, but they got stuck in a huge traffic jam. Guess what happens next ;) Request story from BadeElavanFan. Elavan smut.


**Hey, friends! So BadeElavanFan requested this. Not exactly sure if I did good here. Hope y'all like this!**

**PS: Sorry for spelling/grammar errors.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.**

* * *

In a hot summer day, Liz and Avan planned to go to the beach and take a dip to ooze some hotness from there system.

But there goes traffic.

They are jammed in a traffic. They haven't even reached half way to there destination.

'Dang. We got jammed in a huge traffic.' Avan says.

'Tell me about it.' Liz answers, frustrated.

'Cheer up! Let's blast the radio. Don't you think that'll be fun?' Avan glanced at Liz and saw her smile widely. They rolled their windows down and placed the volume on maximum.

'Hey, hey ,hey! It's Throwback Thursday! Let's throwback some old but gold songs.' The guy from the radio says. 'First song: Kiss Me by Sixpence Tone The Richer.'** (A/N:** **Kiss Me is an amazing song! Check it out)**

'Oh gosh! I love this song!' Liz said.

'This song is amazing.' says Avan.

Liz sang the first verse while glancing every now and then to Avan. When she reached the chorus, Avan sang with her. He grab a hold of she faced as she smiled. When the line 'So kiss me' went on, as if right on time, he gave Liz a small little kiss.

'I knew you would do that.' Liz told him.

'Yeah, whatever. I know you liked it anyway.' Avan teased.

'Nah I don't.'

'Oh really? Tell me something I don't know.' dared Avan.

'Hmm. I have one LPD that you haven't seen.'

'LPD? Define LPD.'

'LPD. It's like LBD which stands for Little Black Dress, but instead of black, I have a pink one.' Liz said and smirked.

'A pink one? Who knew you wear pink clothes?'

'Obviously not you. That's why I told you now.' She paused. 'Now tell me something I don't know.'

'Easy. I played hockey in Canada before.' Avan said, proudly.

'And you didn't even tell me that?'

'My turn again. Tell me a secret.' He whispered.

'I-I had sex with Leon.' Liz whispered back.

'You what!?'

'Whenever you go back and visit Canada..'

'You must be joking!'

'Of course I am. God, why would you even think that I'm cheating on you?' Liz laughed.

'You almost killed me.' He said as Liz gave him a small kiss.

'Pull over the space there.'Liz ordered and Avan did so.

Liz straddled Avan. She also pulled the trigger which caused his chair to bend back.

'You better not be joking with this one cause I'm getting turned on.' Avan said as he held her hips.

'Can I tell you a secret?' She asked, a brow rising and smiling sexily.

'Yeah?'

'I wanna do it here.'

Then his lips crashed to hers, almost violently. The way he gripped her hips got tighter. He can probably feel her smile as they kissed. She tangled her finger through his thick hair as her moved his hands up to cup her face.

She slowly unbuttons his shirt as as his tongue enters her mouth. She moans from the sudden movement. He started to let his fingers get tangled to her hair. She finished unbuttoning his shirt as they parted their lips from each other to remove his shirt. They kissed once again, but this time, his hands travel down until he touches the hem of her shirt. Without a warning, he literally tore it off her.

'Avan! I loved that shirt! And I got it from another country.' She said, pretending to look mad, but her the smile that she fails to hide says it all.

'Oh, shut up. I know you're just getting more turned on. And you look better without it.' Avan said and winked as he kissed her again.

Their tongues battle for dominance. Each want to defeat the other. But in this game, Avan wins over Liz as she feels him smile in their kiss. With one swift move of Avan, their position changed. He turned them over another position which caused him to be on top of Liz now.

'Shit, I just realized that the windows are half open.' Liz said as she covered her body.

'Fuck.' Avan said as he closes all the windows.

'Where did I stop?' He asked as Liz grabbed his face and brought it to her neck.

He started giving her butterfly kisses until it turns into a firmer kiss. Then he started sucking a spot which made Liz moan. He moved a bit lower to reach her pulse point which is her sweet spot. He toyed with her skin. Avan bit it a bit and started sucking it again and then soothing the pain away with his tongue.

'Hmmp. Yeaah.' A moan escaped from Liz's lips.

'You like that baby?' He asked, but her brain can't manage to reply and let out a moan instead.

Avan smiled because of that. He slowly started to remove her bra strap off her shoulders as he kissed his way down to them. She unclasp her bra and threw it at the back of the car. He admired her and gave her another quick kiss then he lowered his hear and took one of her buds into his mouth. Her nipples harden in his mouth as he toyed with it.

He flickered his tongue around her nipples as he massaged the other one. He felt uncomfortably hard. He started tugging a bit on her other nipple which earned him a scream of pleasure and pain from Liz. She threw her head back and arched her back from pleasure.

'Avan.' Liz moaned.

He switched to the her other bud and did the same to the other. This time, Liz made the move of removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. She was in quite shock as she felt how hard he was. She started giving how a hand job. She rubbed it up and down. Liz also grips harder over once in a while. She felt him leave her buds as he threw his head back.

'Take me now!' She screamed.

And without further intermissions, he removed her pants which made him curse because she was wearing skinny jeans and took off her red lace panties. He pushed inside her. The winced in pain because of his size. He gave her ample time to adjust and with a nod from her, he started to move in a steady pace. She moaned loudly as they reunited their lips again. Tongues battling for dominance again. Liz won, but Avan sucked on her lower lip gently. His pace quicken as he felt her get tighter around him.

*BEEEEEEEEP*

Avan accidentally hit the car horn and all their movement stopped.

'Wow. Way to kill the moment Avan.' Liz said as she playfully punched his arm.

'I just made our lives more exciting.' He replied and returned to kissing her.

He was pounding her right now while sucking on one of her tits. She screamed in pleasure.

'I'm so close that I'm gonna be coming s-'' She didn't even finish her sentence as she came. He wasn't that far behind and came too. Both bodies were exhausted as they hugged each other.

Suddenly, Avan remembered something and his eyes quickly widen.

'Hey, Liz, can I tell you a secret?' He said looking scared.

'What is it?'

'You swear you won't kill me?'

'I'm gonna try, but I won't promise.' She said as she faced him.

'I'm gonna take that chance anyway.. We..uhm... Kinda forgot to use a condom.' He said and released an uneasy chuckle.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is it that bad? Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
